


Glynda's Day Off Surprise

by Freedoms_Champion



Series: Butt Out, Ozpin! [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day Off, F/M, Gen, Glynda works too hard, No character bashing, Ozpin does schemes, Ozpin worries about everyone, by force, excessive sweetness, it got really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: When Ozpin decides Glynda's been working too hard, he sends her out into the city for a day off. Glynda doesn't really appreciate it, until the surprise at the end.That surprise ensures she could forgive Ozpin for just about anything.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood
Series: Butt Out, Ozpin! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764307
Kudos: 19





	Glynda's Day Off Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it!

“…and that should be the last of the new papers for you to read over and sign. How are those new budget workups I brought over yesterday going?”

Glynda Goodwitch pushed her glasses up her nose a little bit and fixed her boss with a steady gaze.

Ozpin responded with a charming smile.

“I have everything under control here. But I thought you were long overdue for a day off, Glynda. Why don’t you enjoy yourself today?”

“I see no reason to interrupt my routine, Headmaster. If you don’t need anything else, I’ll be heading back to my office to go over the latest combat scores of our third-year students.”

“Now, Glynda, I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. Take the day off and thank me tomorrow,” Ozpin said without dropping the smile.

As always, he was used to getting his own way. Glynda, more than anyone except possibly Qrow, understood that Ozpin had a different point of view. He considered possible outcomes years in advance and constantly adjusted and readjusted his plans to compensate for every tiny detail. All on top of running a Huntsman Academy, which was demanding in its own right.

The only thing to do was smile and graciously accept.

“If I come back and find the school in ruins, consider it my notice, Headmaster,” she said and marched into the elevator.

In private, Glynda growled to herself and muttered a handful of unpleasant comments about her boss under her breath. She really did admire him and appreciate the effort he put in to keeping the world safe, but this was a step too far in his constant meddling. After all these years of working together, he must know how much she hated sitting idle. There were so many things that needed her attention, from students in need of guidance or a sharp word, to the endless decisions to provide support for their network of secret agents.

Glynda hadn’t had a day off that she had enjoyed since she’d been included in Ozpin’s inner circle. Even when she was sick, the biggest concern she had was getting better so that she could keep working to keep the ordinary people of Remnant as safe as they could be.

The elevator chimed discreetly as the doors slid open. Glynda stepped out, her stern demeanor showing not a sign that her temper had been vented. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked to the door leading outside, though she didn’t have much of a destination in mind. There were a few books that home that she kept meaning to read, texts on the other kingdoms that would help with organizing future missions.

It might be nice to curl up on the couch in comfortable clothes with a book.

Her scroll beeped. Glynda pulled it out, wondering how Ozpin had forgotten to block incoming messages that might put her back to work. It wasn’t like him to miss any details.

The message was just an address out in the city, one that she wasn’t familiar with. Glynda frowned slightly as she noted Ozpin had sent it.

“You really don’t miss any details,” she admitted grudgingly. Sighing, she headed for the landing strip to catch a ride into the city.

“Welcome, Miss Goodwitch! Please follow me,” the young woman said, a friendly smile gracing her pretty face. Glynda obeyed, doing her best to keep a scowl from forming on her face. She never went to spas, unless it was for an extremely rare girls’ day with Professor Peach. Was Ozpin really so concerned about her? She wasn’t sure what had made him think this was a good idea.

Still, it might be nice to have a bit of attention. Glynda spent her days and frequently her nights moving purposefully from one problem to the next, giving her time to students in crisis and Huntsman in danger until she had nothing left. Just one day of nothing would be the end of the world, would it?

“Are there any selections I need to make?” she asked the attendant, who split into another winning smile.

“Not at all, miss. We have you booked for the works. All you have to do is follow me and just relax.”

Well, Ozpin really did think of everything. Glynda responded with a smile of her own, deciding this might be worth losing a day of work.

Four hours later, Glynda emerged from the spa, feeling more relaxed than she had for more than a year. Most of the complaints her body could have made were smoothed away by her Aura, but there were some things it took skilled attention to fix. Her mood had improved enough that another message on her scroll was intriguing rather than irritating.

Glynda actually recognized this address, belonging to a clothing boutique she occasionally went to, so it was a simple matter to find it. Why she was going there was another question. Had Ozpin decided she needed a new look?

If he had, she was going to sabotage his next round of paperwork. There was nothing wrong with the way she dressed!

“Professor Goodwitch, you look lovely today,” Jill said as Glynda came into the boutique.

“Thank you, Jill. I believe I have a delivery today.”

Mysteriously, Jill giggled as she stepped from behind her desk.

“Well, professor, I think you have a secret admirer,” she said as Glynda followed her. “A gentleman called to place the order and said I wasn’t to let you leave the shop unless you were wearing it. He has excellent taste, though. I think you’ll be pleased.”

Glynda controlled the urge to scowl again. There really weren’t any lengths Ozpin would go to, were there? Still, her interest was piqued now.

Jill opened the door to a dressing room and Glynda stepped inside. From a hanger on the wall hung a dress. Not just any dress, of course. This one was forest green, with tiny shoulder straps that would leave her shoulders and neck mostly bare. The long column of fabric would reach to just below her ankles when worn, with matching pumps sitting on the floor. Tiny glimmers of light from the dress suggested it was infused with Dust that would add a subtle sparkle to draw attention.  
It would have taken a much worse mood to keep Glynda from being enchanted. She changed into the dress, amazed that it fit so well. She hadn’t thought Ozpin knew her clothing sizes.

It crossed her mind as she was zipping the back that Ozpin might have had a little help on that front. This dress really did seem almost designed to appeal to everything James Ironwood loved about her.

A flush rose in Glynda’s cheeks. If James did have a hand in this all the way from Atlas, she couldn’t disappoint him. Once she’d finished Ozpin’s instructions, she’d make sure to contact him so he could see the effect for himself.

There was also makeup and jewelry included with the dress, so Glynda put the finishing touches on and opened the door to show Jill. The girl cheered and clapped her hands.

“It looks perfect, professor! Don’t worry about your other clothes, I’ll have them sent to your house before closing. Have a wonderful evening!”

“Thank you, Jill, I’ll do my best.”

Glynda stepped out of the boutique, ready for another message to arrive on her scroll. Instead, a taxi pulled up to the curb.

“Miss Goodwitch?” the driver asked, his eyes going gratifyingly round as he took in Glynda’s look.

“Yes, thank you,” she said, opening the door and seating herself.

She could tell from the flush on the back of his neck he was a bit flustered, but he drove safely enough to a restaurant in the upscale part of town. She gave him a good tip, though he said he’d already been paid for the trip.

“Ozpin really does think of everything,” she said to herself, heading for the door. A nice meal really would cap off a surprisingly enjoyable day, but she could sense something missing now. Thinking of James earlier had made her miss him terribly. If he could be here, the evening really would be perfect.

“Good evening, Miss Goodwitch,” the hostess said politely as Glynda stepped up to her little podium. “Please come with me for your reservation.”

Glynda smiled and followed, the dress swishing around her legs and throwing back little glitters of light from the lights in the dining room.

The hostess stopped at the door of a private room and smiled. “Your waiter will be with you presently. Please enjoy your meal.”

Glynda opened the door and stepped inside. This must have been a nice little room, but she couldn’t take in any of it.

James Ironwood rose to his feet the moment she appeared. Glynda rushed forward and threw herself into his arms, ignoring the solidness of him. James lifted her off her feet as he hugged her back.

“How are you here? There was no sign of it, no Atlesian ships. I never heard a thing!”

“We kept it very quiet,” James said, carefully settling Glynda back on the floor. He was always careful with her, moving like he thought she might break. Still, he stared down at her like he hadn’t seen her in a lifetime. “Happy birthday, my love. You look breathtaking.”

Glynda would deny it later, but the words made her eyes mist a little bit. She’d completely forgotten the day was special in her attempts to keep up with her never-ending list of tasks. The last bit of her annoyance with Ozpin evaporated. Let him come up with schemes and never breathe a word of them to other people.

Glynda planned to make the most of what was left of her day off. Starting by reaching up to kiss James, who had unaccountably forgotten to greet her properly.


End file.
